


Feeding The Flames: Breakfast of Champions

by AmbieBambi



Series: Feeding The Flames [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Johnny opts to sleep in this morning instead of getting up early. You snooze, you lose Storm. But he knows how to compensate for the missed meal
Series: Feeding The Flames [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Feeding The Flames: Breakfast of Champions

“Where’s Flame Boy?” Ben questioned while entering the kitchen, his heavier footsteps giving him away before hand, so you were expecting him to come up behind you. Flipping the pancake, you shook your head with a roll of your eyes. 

“In bed still… can you believe that he said he would rather sleep in then help me this morning?” You chuckled while plating food before starting another. Susan wasn’t far behind, with Richard trailing her with a newspaper tucked under his arm. 

“Johnny was never an early riser.” She shrugged as she started gathering dishes to set the table, Richard unfolding the paper with a sigh. 

“The best time to get anything done is in the morning, but I never could drill that into him.” The man shook his head and Susan passed him while giving him a kiss on top of his head. 

You hid a smile while fussing with the bacon sizzling on the back of the stove. They were terribly wrong about Johnny being an early riser. Why he had risen at like four am just that morning and was a man set on a goal. Kisses to your neck and traveling till he was pressing his face heatedly between your breasts, pressing a knee between your thighs to spread them, his cock heavy between the two of you. 

_“Johnny, it’s too early.” You had whined but he persisted, warm fingers stroking between your folds while sucking on a nipple._

_“I will be quick.”_

_“Liar” you threw your hand down to brush over his buzz cut, grasping the back of his head even though you were protesting._

_You got lost in your thoughts, biting your lip as you felt an excited tingle spiral in your lower belly._

Ben though was quick to cut the memories short. “Anything I can do to help Y/N?” he asked while you drifted back to the here and now, scooping out the bacon before it got to crispy. Clicking off the burner, you wink at Ben. 

“Sure do.” You pull open the fridge door and pull out a bag of oranges. “Would you juice the oranges? You are a hell of a lot faster than I am.”

He grabbed a bowl from above your head and took the oranges. “Have it done lickity split Y/N.” 

You gave him an affectionate hug. “And that’s why I can always count on your Ben.” 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Johnny gave a groan as he stirred alone in bed, lifting his head to grab for his phone and check the time. A reasonable hour, ten am, blinked back at him. Johnny reached his hand over to your side of the bed, but already knew it would be cold and empty. You weren’t one to just stay in bed often and that was a shame, because he would have made it worth your while. Instead he heard you talking in the adjacent room from the bedroom, sounded like his sister, and Johnny gave in that he probably wasn’t going to be able to distract you into coming back to bed now. With a groan, he pushed up to wander into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Once he showered and dressed, Johnny followed his nose to the delectable scent of fried bacon and eggs. His hand settled on his stomach which was growling while he went into the kitchen to find you sitting at the table, your college textbooks spread around and wagging a pen in the air while you concentrated on the chapter you were reading, once in a while pausing to write a note down on your pad of paper. 

“Breakfast smells good Y/N.” Johnny started searching the counters and stove top. 

You chuckled while turning a page, nodding. “Mmmhh it was, too bad you missed it.” 

Johnny peeked in the microwave in the last ditch attempt to find himself some of your cooking, which he snapped it shut. “All of it? All gone? Every last bit of it?” He groaned and you leaned back in your chair, stretching your arms over your head. Johnny couldn’t help but admire the way your sleep tank stretched over your chest, making him smirk to himself. 

“Every last bit of it. You got some cornflakes up in the cupboard.” 

Johnny snorted at that idea. He was hungry and cereal wasn’t going to curb that craving. No, he had something better in mind. Even better then what you had cooked up earlier while he was sleeping. “Fuck cereal.” 

You half ignored Johnny as you started packing some of your books up considering you had to get to class in another hour. “Make some toast then Johnny, I don’t know what to tell you. You snooze, you lose Mister.” 

Johnny smirked as he rounded the counter, tilting his head to look at your heart shaped ass as you leaned down to zip up your bag, and his hands clasped against your cheeks, making you squeak while he dug his fingers in a bit. “I can think of something a lot better to have then cereal, toast or anything else in this kitchen today.” He spun you around, hands falling to your hips to perch you on the table, some of your books falling off the edge of the table. Your legs circled around Johnny’s hip while your hands rubbed up his tee and you shook your head at him. 

“You sure know how to compliment a girl. Best thing in the kitchen huh?” You wiggled your brows and bit your lip while running a foot up the back of his thigh. 

“Nothing but facts Baby.” he tilted in to claim your lips, starting with a peck of a kiss. “Where is everyone?” 

“Mmhh, Richard and Susan had a lecture at the university and I’m assuming Ben is in his room?” You shrugged and Johnny seemed to calculate the chances of getting caught. 

“Fuck it” He sputtered and surged forward to now place a messy kiss on your lips, forcing you to lay back against the table, clutching at his shoulders. Some of your books were digging into your back, and when he pulled away to drag fingers through the waistband of your shorts. Dragging them down, you kicked your feet. To deny that the idea of being caught was a bit exciting. A hell of a lot exciting. 

“Johnny what if we get caught?” You raised yourself to your elbow to look down your body to where Johnny was kissing the top of your thighs and pulling up a chair underneath him. Palms dragged the back of your thighs to grasp the back of your knees, his mouth hot against the top of your mound. 

“Keep quiet and we won’t.” His hands tightened and dragged one leg over his shoulder, running his nose through the tight curls and down to the slit where you could already feel your core tighten just seeing your boyfriend looking up at you like he was ready to feast. “You can do that, right Minx?” A pink tongue escaped from between his lips to tease your outer folds, making your toes curl at the sensation. 

You give a nod, and tilt your head back towards the doorway to make sure no one was coming this way when Johnny flicked his tongue harder to slick between your tempting folds to really taste your juicy cunt. A gasp escaped at the sensation and you could feel Johnny giving a smirk against your thigh where he bit lightly, lifting that one to go over his other shoulder. “Mmh, delicious.” He said teasing as his hands folded around the plump globes of your cheeks and arched you up, your elbows bracing you and the books you had been laid over digging into your back. 

His tongue took sharp laps to collect your juices with a hum of satisfaction, every glance he took up your body showed your tensing at each taste he took, every time his tongue circled around your weeping entrance, giving teasing pokes before sliding up to suck your clit between his lips. The bud swelled, each twirl of the tip of his tongue circled patterns that made your hips rotate to follow, your little mewls just rewarding above him. 

“Fuck, oh fuck Johnny.” You wriggled your hips and he clutched them harder to keep you still. Your feet braced against the back of the chair to arch up higher, which he allowed. Burying his face into your cunt, he kept teasing back and forth, till you felt him spit against your rim, his finger circling your tight entrance. 

“Shit Johnny-” 

His teeth sunk into your ass cheek a moment, making you bite on your bottom lip to quiet yourself. “Gotta keep quiet, remember.” His thumb pushed past the tight rim to the first knuckle as his tongue lapped your entrance, fast hard licks making you clench till he started to fuck you with his tongue, easily stroking your fluttering walls. 

You leaned onto an elbow to loosen your other arm, muffling the cry that was falling from your lips as your hips bucked, Johnny harshly digging his fingers into your globes in an attempt to keep you still. 

Between him teasing your ass, tongue fucking you so efficiently you wanted to cum right then, it was all overwhelming when he sucked on your clit again, this time pulling the swollen bud to lift his head up to look down at you while you were digging your fingers into your cheeks with one hand and trying to clutch at the wooden table underneath you. 

“Flood my face Baby…” He encouraged, his tongue swiping along his shiny pink bottom lip as if he was collecting some decadent cream. His chin, jawline, all glistened from your arousal and you could feel your thighs drenched. His hands arched you just a bit more while you gave him a pleading gaze, high pitched whine confirming that you were ready to cum. 

He dove back in, now a man on a mission, and you resisted the build up for just a few moments, sounds escaping between clenched fingers over your lips, your hand slapping against the table when you finally snapped. 

Much to Johnny’s delight, you drenched him just as he wanted. His tongue worked faster as you rocked into his face through your orgasm. Groaning satisfied at how well you coated his tongue, swallowing what he could until you sank back down, your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. 

Behind you were heavy echoing footsteps, which made you push up to a sit suddenly. “Oh shit-” Johnny pushed up to a stand, lifting you off the table to grasp your lowered sleep shorts and quickly pulled them up and gave a quick kiss, his eyes sparkling brightly in excitement. 

“Oh look whose ass is finally up.” Ben grunted and Johnny was quick to lift his shirt up to wipe at his lips and chin to hide the evidence of earlier, you turned to finish picking up the books on the table. 

“Ahh, well I woke up to smelling breakfast and guess what, I heard it’s all gone.” Johnny leaned down to pick up the books that fell down. “Lucky me though I got a girl that gave me a Special Breakfast, since I missed out earlier.” Johnny grinned widely as Ben rolled his eyes, grabbing some water bottles from the fridge. 

You squeaked a bit, trying to hide your face as you cleared your throat. “I gotta go get dressed for class.” You excused while making your escape, hearing the parting words shared between the two. 

“She spoils you Johnny, I hope you know that.” 

“Fuck Ben, feel free to pulverize me if I ever disagree with that statement.” 


End file.
